a. Field
The instant disclosure relates to actuators for steerable medical devices. In particular, the disclosure relates to actuators comprising active return-to-straight mechanisms employing one or more tension members.
b. Background Art
Electrophysiology catheters are used in a variety of diagnostic, therapeutic, and/or mapping and ablative procedures to diagnose and/or correct conditions such as atrial arrhythmias, including for example, ectopic atrial tachycardia, atrial fibrillation, and atrial flutter. Arrhythmias can create a variety of conditions including irregular heart rates, loss of synchronous atrioventricular contractions, and stasis of blood flow in a chamber of a heart, which can lead to a variety of symptomatic and asymptomatic ailments and even death.
Typically, a catheter is deployed and manipulated through a patient's vasculature to the intended site, for example, a site within a patient's heart. The catheter typically carries one or more electrodes that can be used for cardiac mapping or diagnosis, ablation, and/or other therapy delivery modes, or both, for example. Once at the intended site, treatment can include, for example, radio frequency (RF) ablation, cryoablation, laser ablation, chemical ablation, high-intensity focused ultrasound-based ablation, microwave ablation, and/or other ablation treatments. In some procedures, the catheter imparts ablative energy to cardiac tissue to create one or more lesions in the cardiac tissue. These lesions disrupt undesirable cardiac activation pathways and thereby limit, corral, or otherwise prevent errant conduction signals that can form the basis for arrhythmias.
To position a catheter within the body at a desired site, some type of navigation must be used, such as using mechanical steering features incorporated into the catheter (or an introducer sheath). In some examples, medical personnel may manually manipulate and/or operate the catheter using the mechanical steering features.
In order to facilitate the advancement of catheters through a patient's vasculature, the simultaneous application of torque at the proximal end of the catheter and the ability to selectively deflect the distal tip of the catheter in a desired direction can permit medical personnel to adjust the direction of advancement of the distal end of the catheter and to selectively position the distal portion of the catheter during an electrophysiological procedure. The proximal end of the catheter can be manipulated to guide the catheter through a patient's vasculature. The distal tip can be deflected by a pull wire or other tension member attached or anchored at the distal end of the catheter and extending proximally to an actuator in a control handle that controls the application of tension on the pull wire.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.